Deku: The Red Dragon Emperor
by King0fSkulls
Summary: Being born in a world filled with people with super-powers is great, being born without them is not. Being told by your idol that without a quirk you can't be a hero is worse. Discovering that you have a Dragon that lives inside of you and gives you a power greater than quirks... That's just weird. But that's my life.
1. Chapter 1: New Powes and New Partner

**Chapter 1: New Powers and New Partner**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"All Might Talking"**

 **'All Might Thinking'**

 **[Ddraig talking]**

 **{Ddraig internally}**

* * *

" _I'm sorry, I can't bring myself to say such thing. If you aspire to save people, there's always the police force."_ Those words kept playing again and again in the young teens head, after having the luck meeting his biggest idol, the number one hero All Might, after a series of events, like discovering something about All Might that no other civilian knew, he decided to ask the pro hero if he, even without a quirk could become a hero, only to receive the answer that he has heard since the day he found out that he was quirkless.

"Maybe I should really give up…" The young teen, Izuku Midoriya, thought as he walked down the busy streets towards his home.

 **{Wh… pathetic… st…ve}** Izuku heard a voice that seemed to close to him, quickly looking around he only saw the other pedestrians that were walking by him.

'What was that?' Izuku thought. He didn't know where that voice came from or to whom it belonged to, but he had the feeling that it was familiar, like he has heard it before, like is been hearing it for all his life. But this time clearer, even if he couldn't hear all of it. "This day keeps getting weirder and weirder." He said looking at his burned notebook, filled with information about most of the hero's that exist.

 ***Boom***

The sound of an explosion brought him back to reality, looking to his left he saw a crowd of people looking at something, looking closer he spotted a couple of heroes in the mix, like Backdraft, who was currently trying to stop the fire that was forming and to keep the civilians as far away as he could from the incident.

Out of curiosity Izuku walked closer to the others and stooped on his tracks when he saw the slimy villain. 'HIM AGAIN?!' He thought in panic. 'Did he slip out from under All Might? Did he drop…him?!' He thought before remembering a couple of minutes ago when he grabbed onto All Might's pants before he jumped away, remembering that the villain had been contained in a pair of bottles that were in his pants. "It's… all my fault…"

"Why aren't the heroes doing anything?" He heard a man ask.

"The guy has some kid as hostage." Another one said, freaking Izuku out.

'HE SWALLOWED SOMEONE ELSE?!' He yelled in his mind.

 **{…quiet…}** The strange voice in his head said again, being Izuku only able to hear on of the words, but in his shock, he completely missed what the voice said.

'This is all my fault… All Might can't do anything right now and the villain can't be captured!' Looking regretfully at the villain he saw something, or someone starting to submerge form the slime. Izuku could only stare in shock, when he saw who was stuck in the slime. Katsuki Bakugo's face was peeking out of the slime, fear present in his eyes.

That was the last thing that Izuku saw before the world went completely dark.

Looking around in panic Izuku couldn't see anything besides himself and complete darkness. "Where am I?" He asked in panic while looking around. He froze in shock when he heard breading. "Who's there?!"

 **[Looks like, after all these years of trying, you can finally hear me.]** The mysterious voice said, but this time clearer.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!"

 **[Right in front of you.]** The voice said confusing Izuku who looked in front of himself, bot seeing anything, that is, until a burning inferno and a massive red dragon appeared in front of him out of thin air, completely freaking him out. **[I half expected you to scream]** The dragon said in an amused tone, not knowing that the only reason Izuku didn't scream was because he was paralyzed in fear.

"W-What are y-you?!"

 **[Isn't it obvious?]**

"Y-You're an actual Dragon?!"

 **[No, I'm a scaled fairy. Of course, I'm a dragon!]**

"What's happening?! Where are we?! Who are you?! What-" Repetitively yelled Izuku when his brain finally rebooted.

 **[SHUT THE HELL UP!]** The dragon yelled, successfully shutting Izuku up. **[Now, we don't have much time, so I'll keep this short. We are currently in your self-conscious, in other words, your head, it's not usually this empty, but your panic attack in the outside world caused it to belike this until you calm down. The reason you are here is because you're finally able to hear my voice, which means you are ready to receive my powers-]**

"Powers?"

 **[Don't interrupt!]** The dragon yelled annoyed. **[Where was I? Ah yes, you are ready to receive my powers, so we have a long way to go until you can properly use it, but I guess that fighting that sewage guy is a good start.]**

"YOU WANT ME TO FIGHT THAT THING?!"

 **[Yes, call it both training and punishment for letting suck a weakling get you by surprise.]**

"How am I suppose to fight it! I don't have a quirk!"

 **[No, but you have something far better, my power!]**

"So you're giving me a quirk?"

 **[IT'S NOT A QUIRK! It's a power that mastered could kill god himself!]** The dragon yelled shocking Izuku.

"Oh, I get what's going on. All Might never saved me form that villain and now my brain is playing tricks on me due to the lack of oxygen. Why it chose to do it with an oversized gecko I have no idea."

 **[… you know what, I'll throw you a bone and let that one pass. But let's get back on track before you get yourself killed.]** The dragon said, slightly confusing Izuku with his statement. **[You know what, let me give you the explanation while you fight.]**

"WHAT?! I don't want to fight that thing!"

 **[Your mouth says one thing, but you mean another, I've known you your whole life, scene all that you've done, since the first moment that you opened your eyes until now, one of my favorite moments was when your mom had to talk to you about the birds and the bees.]** The dragon said while doing the dragon equivalent of a shit eating grin, making a certain greenette extremely embarrassed. **[But I know for a fact, that if I had not intervened you'd have run towards your so-called friend, that reminds me, I need to talk to you about your choice of friends, but anyway, you'd run to try and save your friend, not carrying what would happen to you. I must respect that. Even if it would be extremely idiotic of you. But who am I to talk, I'm going to make you fight that pile of slime.]**

"Fine… what do I have to do?"

 **[Don't worry about it, for now I need you out of here and back in the real world.]**

"How do I do that?"

 **[This is your sub conscious, you can do whatever you want, just think that you want to leave, and you will.]**

"Ok, that seems easy." Izuku said before closing his eyes, only for him to remember something. "That reminds me, you never told me who you were." Izuku said, never opening his eyes, making the Dragon smirk.

 **[I never did, did I? Very well. I am one of the two Heavenly Dragons, the Welsh Dragon, the Sekiryuutei, but since from now on we'll be partners, you may call me…Ddraig]**

Opening his eyes Izuku found himself back on the streets of Musutafu. Looking around he saw that he was still in the middle of the crowd, the heroes were still thinking of what to do and that the slime still had a hold of his hostage. Quickly checking his phone, he saw that he's been gone for barely a minute. 'I must have zoned out…'

 **{God Dammit, don't tell me you decided to be all gloomy again!}** Ddraig's voice yelled in his head, slightly startling him. **{Before you say anything your friend over there is about to meet his maker.}**

That was all that Ddraig needed to do before Izuku jumped to action, quickly passing through the crowd and the heroes, who didn't notice him before it was to late. 'Alright! Tell me how I use your freaking power!'

 **{Wow, bossy much?}** Ddraig said in Izuku's head, before the boy could say anything back Ddraig decided to speak. **{It's quite simple, focus intensely on your right hand while thinking of the strongest person you can think of.} [AN: I know, in DxD the Boosted Gear's in the left hand, but I decided to make this one on the right hand instead.]**

'Strongest person, that has to be All Might.' Izuku thought, now in the middle of the burning street, completely ignoring the heroes that were shouting for him to turn around and get away from there. Each step he took bringing him closer to the slime and Bakugo.

 **{NOW CALL FOR IT! SUMMON MY POWER!}**

A sudden word jus popped into Izuku's head, who, for some reason felt a strange power in the word. Getting closer to the Slime Izuku yelled. "BOOSTED GEAR!" He yelled loudly before a green light came from his arm. Making it hard to see what was going on around the slime, who was caught off guard by the sudden light, hurting it in the eyes, when the light died down a red gauntlet that went all the way up to his elbow, along with a jewel over the back of its hand and two golden spikes that formed on its sides, appeared on his arm. The only thing that Izuku could hear was the sound of Ddraig laughing in his head.

 **{That's it! Now use it!}**

 **[BOOST]**

When that shout came from the gauntlet Izuku felt a surge of power that he had never felt before, finally stopping admitting his arm, he quickly reached for Katsuki's shirt, before trying to pull him out.

 **[BOOST]**

Again, came the feeling, and he managed to pull the hostage a little more out the slime.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE DEKU!" Katsuki Bakugo yelled after snapping out of his shock of seeing the gauntlet appearing on Izuku's arm.

"My legs moved on their own!" He yelled, and it wasn't a lie, when he came out of his subconscious he wanted to take a couple of seconds to come up with a plan, but seeing his old friends look once again made him run towards him. "And besides…" He started again.

 **[BOOST]**

"Your eyes were pleading for help!" He yelled after another surge an energy, that was enough to manage to pull Katsuki out of to the slime, much to his shock of the slime and the now free hostage. But no one was more shocked than a blonde, skeleton looking man that was on the crowd, who started to grow when he heard the teens statement.

"You son of a bitch! I'll Kill you!" The slime yelled, preparing to slam Izuku with his giant slime hand.

'I-I can't move! WHY CAN'T I MOVE!'

 **{Your stamina is even more shit than I thought, you could barely do three boosts! If, and that is a big If, you manage to survive we have a lot of work to do!}**

'THAT DOESN'T SOUND SO REASURING!' Izuku thought in panic as he saw the hand get closer.

"You wanna kill yourself!" A hero yelled as he and other charged to the scene.

 **{Well sorry, I'm not the Red Reassuring Dragon.}**

'YOU'RE A DICK THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE!' Izuku thought before he felt someone pull him back and the slime to freeze.

 **{WHAT DID YOU CALL ME BROCOLLI HEAD!}**

" **I really am pathetic."** All Might said as he pulled Izuku back. " **I chewed you out for something I nearly didn't put into practice just now! A pro always puts his life on the line!"** He yelled as blood leaked out of his mouth. **"DETROIT SMASH!"** All Might yelled before punching the villain, who splattered everywhere. The punch was so strong that even the weather changed.

After getting an earful from most heroes for what he did he decided to walk back home, more tired than he ever felt.

 **{You seriously need to lift some weight, hell, lift up a fork and eat something!}**

'I feel like you're going to give massive headaches further down the line.'

"DEKU!" A familiar voice called from behind Izuku.

 **{Oh look, it's Short Fuse, do you think he's going to thank you?... Yeah, I barely could say that with a straight face.}** Ddraig joked, but before he realized Bakugo was already backing away. **{Wait! He's leaving?! I didn't hear what he said!}**

'If you say that you've seen my whole life than you probably can figure out what he said.'

 **{Something in the lines of him not asking for help, saying that he did everything and that he doesn't owe you anything?}**

'Pretty much.'

 **{Dick}**

" **I AM HERE!"** All Might yelled, appearing out of a corner, nearly giving Izuku a heart attack.

"ALL MIGHT?! What are you doing here?! Weren't you surrounded by the press?"

" **Giving them the slip is easy as pie! For I am the mighty All M-GEBOHH!"** All Might started before spitting blood and shrink. Slightly surprising Izuku and making Ddraig laugh. "Kid, I came here to thank you, if you hadn't done anything the kid could have died."

"Well… it was all my fault to begin with. I interfered with your work…" Izuku quietly said looking down.

 **{Christ kid! Grow a freaking pair!}**

"But that's just it." All Might said gaining Izuku's attention. "Of all the people at the scene only you, only the cowardly you- "

 **{HAHAHA}**

"-Made the difference! You're the one who made me act! There is something that was said by most of the pro-heroes when they were still students: My body moved on its own before I could think. And you did the same thing!" All Might loudly said, while Izuku was now starting to cry, memories of when he found out that he was quirkless and of his mom apologizing over and over came to mind. "YOU CAN BECOME A HERO!" Those words would forever leave a mark on Izuku. "However,…" All Might said, making Izuku's hopes and dreams come crashing down. "I'm a little disappointed that you lied to me about you being quirkless." All Might said slightly shocking Izuku, but before he could say anything a third presence joined the conversation.

 **[I'M NOT A FREAKING QUIRK!]** Ddraig yelled as a green glow started coming form the top of Izuku's right hand.

"W-What?" A shocked All Might asked.

"YOU CAN TALK TO THE OUTSIDE WORLD?!"

 **[Yes, Yes, I can.]**

"That's seriously going to cause some problems in the future."

"Uhm… I'm a little lost here."

"R-Right, during all the mess back there I discovered that apparently I have a dragon living inside of me."

"A Dragon?"

 **[YES! ME! One of the two Heavenly Dragons, the Wel-]**

"That's Ddraig"

 **[You damn brat! Don't interrupt me while I'm introducing myself! Do you know how hard I had to work to gain those titles?!]**

"He apparently gave me some kind of power."

"What power? The gauntlet?"

"I still don't know very much of it, Ddraig decided to make me figure it out on my own."

 **[And that's what you get for calling me an oversized gecko]**

"You said you'd let that one pass!"

 **[I've said many things, if I kept every promised I've made by now I'd be a pink dragon named Sally… don't ask.]**

"I won't, if you tell me what power that, as you say, can slay a god, do I have?"

"Slay a god?!" All Might asked completely shocked. 'I've definitely made my mind, if he has that kind of power already All for One has no chance.'

 **[Very well. The Boosted Gear, the power that is transferred from person to person after its user dies. It gives its user the ability to multiply a person's strength, speed, endurance, you name it, by two. The stronger you become the more times you can use it, as you are now three were to much for you! But, by the time I'm done with you, you'll be strong enough to give this skeleton of a hero a run for his money!]**

"Skeleton?" All Might asked but decided to ignore him. "That's quite the quirk you have there, the fact that it's sentient makes It even more hero worthy. **"**

 **[I'M NOT A QUIRK!]**

"But there is another reason for me to come to you." All Might said gaining Izuku's attention. "I've decided that you're the one who's worthy… To inherit my strength."

"What?"

"It's simply a matter of whether or not you'll try your damnedest to absorb my power!" All Might said. "You see, my quirk is a power, not unlike your Boosted Gear that comes passed from one bearer to the next! It's the power to transfer power… and the name that ability to which I've been entrusted is none other than One for All!"

"One for... All…"

 **[Could have came up with a better name, couldn't you?]**

"One man cultivates the power." All Might said, ignoring Ddraig. "That man grants it to another, and again it is fostered, and passed down. In so doing brave hearts with unwavering call to save lives can burnish this might!"

"And why are you giving it to me?"

"I've been searching for a successor for ages, and now I've come across someone I wouldn't mind giving it to!" All Might said. "But it's still your decision to make, of course. What do you say?"

 **[Kid, you better say yes, it will make dealing with the white one so much easier]**

"The white one? Who's the white one?"

 **[The white one is the one that holds the power of the other Heavenly Dragon, my opposite. The Vanishing Dragon, Albion! While my power multiplies the user's strength by two, Albion's power allows for his user to divide its opponents power in half. And before you ask, we don't get along, and the fate for our users is for them to fight to the death. I'm also not proud that my users have lost the last 8 fights.]**

"So, the kid has a rival of some sort?" All Might asked, comparing it to the rivalry between One for All and All for One.

 **[Basically, so kid, if we want to beat that bastard you better accept. That way you will have a Quirk, since I am NOT one.]**

"Very Well." Izuku said looking at All Might, determination in his eyes. "I accept!"

 **Next Morning.**

"What are we doing here?" Izuku asked looking at the trash covered beach.

" **How should I put this. You still aren't worthy of my powers."**

 **[Before you freak out kid, I think he means you're isn't strong enough to handle his quirk.]**

"O-Oh."

" **As you are now your limbs would fly off and you'd be blown to bits!"**

"NOT MY LIMBS!"

 **[I'm starting to like this so-called Quirk.]**

"WHY?!"

 **[Only something powerful could cause that.]**

"So… in order to build my body up to that level… I'm collecting garbage."

 **{Don't be stupid. There's no way…Nope, that's exactly his plan.}** Ddraig said in Izuku's head, while All Might was talking.

"My first step, is cleaning up? All of this?" He asked looking at the dump.

" **We have Ten months until Yuuei's Entrance Exam."**

 **[Ten months, two different powers, and a garbage filled beach… This is going to be a very interesting, pleasant and very painful, for you, time.]**

"I'm starting to hate you."

 **[I love you too partner.]**

 **9 Months later.**

After a tiring 9 months where Izuku worked every day on cleaning the beach. It wouldn't be so bad if a certain dragon wasn't able to make him train in his sleep, even though it didn't do much physically, it did mentally, making him have a better understanding of the Boosted Gear. At first, he was a little annoyed since he wanted to rest, since that is what sleep is for, but he soon discovered that practicing the Boosted Gear was better in his mindscape… to many dangerous techniques to do in real life.

However, it was 9 months later, when All Might in his skinny form walked on to the beach, only to stop in shock when he saw the beach completely clean, And Izuku, with the Boosted Gear out, on top of the only pile of trash left on the beach to be taken to the dump.

"Oh my… Oh Myyy… **GOODNESS!"** All Might yelled, transforming into his buff mode. His shout gaining Izuku's attention, making him slowly climb down the pile of trash.

"What's that?" Izuku asked when he reached All Might, who was now showing him a picture on his phone.

" **This was you 9 months ago- "**

 **[You took a picture of a minor when he wasn't looking?... Not weird at all.]**

" **-You did really, really good."** All Might said, ignoring Ddraig's comment. 9 Months ago, he was a skinny kid of 166cm (5' 5 ¼'') tall. Now he had more muscle in his body, not as much as a body builder but enough for both strength and speed, and now stood at 183cm (6 feet). **"I'm proud to say that you are now a worthy vessel. Now it's time for your reward. Puff out your chest and be proud! This is the power you earned fair and square kid!"**

"How are you giving me your power anyway?"

" **You need to take my DNA."**

 **[IZUKU! Close your mouth tight and hold you pants up as much as you can!]**

"Shut up Ddraig! He's not going make me do that!...Right?"

" **You seriously are a bad influence for Young Midoriya, Ddraig."** All Might said before reaching for his head and pulling out a hair. **"Eat This.**

 **[Is it weird that for some reason I don't think that that is better?]**

"Shut up Ddraig." Izuku said before grabbing the hair that All Might offered him. "Is this really what I have to do? You're not making a prank?"

 **[It could be some fetish of his.]**

" **It is, now hurry up, or we'll have to hear more of Ddraig's remarks."** All Might said and Izuku immediately ate the hair.

 **[Okay, I'll admit, your speed for that hurt a little bit.]**

"I don't feel any different." Izuku said looking at his hands.

" **You have to wait for your stomach to dissolve it."**

"Okay, so… What now?"

 **[Isn't it obvious? We train more! First order of business! Jump to the ocean and swim to Australia!]**

"THERE'S NO WAY I CAN DO THAT!"

" **It would be a very good training."**

"NO!"

 **One month later, Yuuei Entrance Exam.**

"I can't believe it… I actually made it." Izuku said to himself as he now stood in front of the school's gates. 'Alright, remember Ddraig, I need you to stay quiet.'

 **{Why?}**

'Because I can't have you talking around and freaking people out!'

 **{I'd nev- yeah, I'd do that.}**

"Fuck off Deku!" A voice yelled from behind.

"Katsuki." Called Izuku, looking at his childhood friend, who now was almost 5 inches shorter than him, secretly much to his amusement.

 **{Good to see that you finally stopped calling him Kacchan.}**

"Don't stand in my way, or do you want to fucking die?"

 **{Challenge him! Challenge him! FUCKING CHALENGE HIM!}**

'Shut up Ddraig.' Thought Izuku as he remained silent as Katsuki walk past him, not even sparing him a glance. 'Well, that went well.' He thought as he walked forward, only for his foot to get caught in something and for him to fall forward.

 **{… I seriously don't know what to say…}**

As he was face first on the ground he was shocked to see that he stopped falling.

"Are you all right?" He heard a girl say, turning to his left he saw a small girl, about a head shorter than him next to him. "Sorry for using my quirk on you. I just thought that it would be bad omen if you tripped." The girl said as she helped Izuku to a standing position. "I'm so nervous, bet you are too!" She said. "Well, good luck! Later!"

 **{Well… she was energetic… Didn't even let you speak.}**

'What the hell just happened?'

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO MY LIVE SHOW!" A man said to all the students in front of him. This was a Pro-Hero and one of Yuuei's teacher's Present Mic. "EVERYBODY SAY HEEEEY!"

 **{SAY IT!}**

'No.'

"ALL RIGHT EXAMINEES! IM GONNA GIVE YOU THE LOW-DOWN ON HOW THIS'LL GO DOWN! ARE YOU READY?!" Present Mic yelled, and like last time everyone was silent.

"Wow, this looks more like a video game than an Exam." Izuku muttered as he heard Present Mic explain the rules, before smirking. "I like it!"

"Excuse me, may I ask a question?!" One of the other students loudly said while standing up. "On the hand-out there are four types of villains listed. Such and error would be the height of embarrassment for a top-tier national academy of Yuuei's caliber?! The reason we are seated here today is because we seek guidance on the path to becoming model heroes!"

 **{Wow, dude has a stick so up his ass that his eyebrows even crocked up.}**

"Good dammit Ddraig, shut up." Muttered Izuku while pinching the bridge of his nose. He was so distracted with Ddraig that didn't even notice that the guy was scolding him loudly because he was talking.

"OKAY OOOKAY! THANKS FOR THE SEGUE, MUCH APPRECIATED, ECAMINEE 7111! THE FOURTH TIPE OF VILLAIN YOU'LL ENCONTER IS WORTH ZERO POINTS! LET'S CALL THEM 'ARENA TRAPS'! HAVE ANY OF YOU EVER PLAYED SUPER MARIO BROTHERS BEFORE?! "YOU REMEMBER THOSE THINGS THAT'S GO THWOMP ON YOU?! THERE'S A THINK LIKE THAT IN EACH AREA! THEIR GIMMICK IS THE THEY RAMPAGE WHEN CROWDED." Present Mic said. "WELL, THAT'S ENOUGH FORM ME! I'LL LEAVE YOU ALL WITH PRESENTATION ON THE 'SCHOOL PRECEPSTS' OF THIS ACADEMY OF MINE! AS A CERTAIN 'HERO' BY THE NAME OF NAPOLEON BONAPARTE ONCE SAID. NOW LET'S MOVE TO THE MAIN EVENT! PLUS ULTRA! AND MAY YOU ALL SUFFER GLADLY THE TRIALS TO COME."

 **A-City**

After Present Mic's introduction all the examinees were led to locker rooms to change into more fitting clothes for the next part, Izuku just wore a pair warned out track suit pants a t-shirt

After everyone was finished they were led to busses that would take them to different test places where the exam was being executed.

Right now, Natsu and a bunch of other Examinees were in front of the city's entrance, waiting for the go.

"AND START!" They heard Present Mic yell, confusing the examinees.

 **{What are you waiting for?! GO GO GO!}**

'R-Right!' Izuku thought before he rushed through the now open gates.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER?! THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS A COUNTDOWN IN A REAL BATTLE! RUN! RUUUN! CONSIDER THE BATON TOSSED." He heard Present Mic yell as he ran.

"Boosted Gear!" Izuku yelled when a one-point robot appeared in front of him.

 **[BOOST]**

And with a punch the robot's chest caved in and it fell backwards, turned off.

"That's one." He said. 'I'm kind of scared now of what could have happened if you didn't come up with that tactic Ddraig.'

 **{What were you expecting? I'm a genius after all!}**

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **All right Young Midoriya, try using punching me with One for All like I thought you."**_ _All Might told Izuku, as they stood on the now clean beach. Getting ready Izuku brought his fist back, getting ready to punch until he was suddenly interrupted._

 _ **[STOP!]**_ _Ddraig's shout made Izuku deactivate One for All._

" _Why?"_

 _ **[The way you were trying to use that Quirk, you were going to break your arm, and yes, I can tell apparently tell when that's going to happen when you use it.]**_

" _So what should I do?"_

 _ **[I've been thinking actually.]**_

" _ **Uh Oh… That's a scary thought actually."**_

 _ **[Anyway, why not changing the way of how you use One for All. You know, instead of focusing it just to attack, you focus it as your base. Then you use my power to multiply it.]**_

" _What do you mean?"_

 _ **[Let's pretend that your base power is 1, if you use just one boost of my power, it becomes 2. However, if you focus the Quirk all over your body, specially on your base strength, speed and everything like that, instead of using it for attack, let's say that that would make your base become 3 instead of 1, so with a single boost it would jump all the way to 6. You're getting what I'm trying to say?]**_

" _So you're saying that instead of using One for All as an offensive use it as a support?"_

 _ **[Exactly!]**_ _Ddraig said._ _ **{Besides, imagine if you transferred all that power to someone? You could make armys!}**_

' _Why is it when you talk like that it seems you're scheming for world domination?'_

" _ **That is a very good theory, and it could be a clever way of using One for All."**_

 _ **[All right! Now focus Partner! This next month we'll be focusing on making this theory a reality!]**_

 _ **Flashback end.**_

"THREE MINUTES LEFT!"

"43" Izuku said as he defeated a 3 pointer.

 **{You should have 60 by now!}** Ddraig mentally yelled.

Izuku was about to say something, but when the ground started to shake, and the sky darkened he turned around and his eyes widened with what he saw. In the distance there was a giant robot that was even taller than the buildings.

The other examinees started to run the moment they saw the goliath size robot.

 **{How much money does this school have?}**

'Too much I'd say… Do you hear that?'

 **{I hear everything you hear, so yeah.}** Ddraig said before Izuku started running towards the robot, confusing the other examinees that were running away. What no one noticed was that there was another examinee stuck under debris while the giant got closer.

"ONE MINUTE LEFT!"

Izuku ignored Present Mic's time warning and kept running, at this point most of the examinees stopped running and watched in shock as someone was dumb enough to try to fight that thing. When Izuku reached the girl that was stuck he lifted the debris that was covering her leg. "Can you walk?"

"I-I don't think so. I hurt my leg pretty badly!" The girl said while holding her leg in pain.

'You are thinking what I'm thinking?'

 **[Yes, and I love it!]**

"I'd cover your ears If I were you. Things are about to get loud." Izuku said before turning to the robot, that was starting to ger closer. Bringing the Gauntlet up in a fist towards the robot, Izuku started to focus.

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

 **Examination room**

"What the hell is he doing?" One of the teachers asked.

" **Just watch and see."** All Might said, remembering the attack that Izuku had told him he came up in while training in his mindscape.

 **With Izuku**

Izuku kept bosting as the robot got closer. As he boosted a small dark red sphere started to form in front of his fist. 'Here goes nothing!' Izuku before bringing his arm back. "Dragon's Smash!" Izuku yelled before punching it, and, to the shock of everyone watching, an enormous dark red beam of energy came out, making everyone cover their eyes. When they opened them again they were shocked to see that the robot was completely gone, as was the city behind it, they now could see all they way to the wall, that was now also partially destroyed.

"…Note to self… Use this as a last resort…"

 **{Maybe ten boosts while focusing on One for All was too much…}**

"TIMES UP!" Present mic yelled, when he came out of shock, 15 seconds after the time ran out.

"I wanted to get more points." Muttered Izuku. "Anyway, you ok?" He asked kneeling next to the shocked girl, who could only nod slowly.

"I'll take care of her." An elderly voice said, looking behind him, he saw a short old woman. This was the Youthful Heroine "Recovery Girl". "Here, have some candy." She said giving some to Izuku.

 **{If she was an old man I'd tell you to throw those away.}**

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Recovery girl asked Izuku.

"Just a couple of scratches here and there. But I'll be fine."

"Very Well. If you're hurt please, stay where you are, or if you can, come to me. The rest of you, you are free to go home. You should expect a letter in a couple of weeks. Good work.

 **End of Chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Day

**Chapter 2: First day.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **All Might"**

' **All Might thinking'**

 **[Ddraig]**

 **{Ddraig Internally}**

It has been a week since the Entrance Exam and U.A. would be sending a letter telling them the results.

Now we find Izuku, sitting on his bed meditating. According to Ddraig it was an excellent way for Izuku to be more in sync with the Boosted Gear.

 **{If you're not going to focus we might as well stop.}**

'I am focusing.'

 **{Right, and the thoughts of "Did I manage to do good enough on the exams? Will there be consequences for destroying the 0 robot and most of the street? Will girls-}**

'Okay Okay! I get it!'

 **{I don't know what you're so worried about. You got a fair quantity of points.}**

'And destroyed part of the city.'

 **{Hey, the loud mouth hero didn't say anything about leaving the city intact.}** Ddraig said. **{Besides, you'll figure out if you got in or not in the next 5 seconds.}**

'What are you talking about?'

"IZUKU!" Izuku heard his mother yell from outside his room.

 **{I'm talking about that.}** Ddraig told Izuku as his mother burst through the doors, holding a letter.

"It's here! It came!"

 **{So… are you just going to stare at it? No rush of course, this is your future, but you've been looking at the envelope for over four minutes.}**

Opening the letter Izuku saw a small metal disk fall on top of his desk. Before Izuku could pick it up, a screen appeared on the air above the disk.

" _ **Testing 1 2…"**_

 **{You got to be kidding me…}** Ddraig said, recognizing the voice.

" _ **Am I on screen?!"**_

"ALL MIGHT?!"

 **{More like you are the screen! Don't rub your face on the freaking camera!}**

"What's All Might doing there?! Isn't this from U.A?!"

 **{Geez kid, calm down.}**

" _ **It took me some time to jump through some hoops and get this done, so for not being able to contact you sooner. That's my bad! I also forgot to mention that I'll be teaching at U.A."**_

 **{We have to put up with him for the next 3 years?!}**

'If I pass.'

 **{If blow up muscles over there is the one telling you the results you're in for sure}**

'Then that means I have All Might with me to help me keep my sanity from deuterating because of you.'

 **{Hey!}**

" **Behold the scree!"** All Might said before a screen behind him turned on. Showing them the girl that Izuku saved during the exams, where she basically begged Present Mic for her to give a certain tall boy with curly hair, freckles and kinda plain looking, said description making Ddraig laugh so loud to the point that Izuku almost missed the conversation, some of her points, since he had said at the end after saving her that he wanted to get more points and couldn't because of her. **"As you can see, your actions touched people. Besides, did you think that a department of Heroics wouldn't reward something for doing the right thing? So, with the agreement of all judges, we gave you 60 rescue Points! Added those to your 43 Villain points comes to a total of 103 points total! Congratulations Young Midoriya! You didn't just get first place! You also got put on the record of those who passed the exam with 100 points or more! Witch you got lucky on! Most of the teachers wanted to subtract you points for the destruction you made!"**

'Told you that could happen.' Izuku thought sweat dropping.

" **But since it would be unfair for only you to suffer that, and the fact that it wasn't forbidden- "**

 **{And I told you that!}**

" **-They decided to let this one pass. Now Come Young Midoryia! U.A.'s now your Hero Academia!"**

 **{There you got in!}** Ddraig said, completely ruining the moment. **{That means that we have until April to get you ready!}**

'More training?'

 **{That too, but more importantly, we'll have to work on making sure you grow some balls!}**

'WILL YOU STOP SAYING THAT?!'

 **Springtime. U.A.**

 **{Holy Crap! This place is freaking big!}** Ddraig said as Izuku ran through the halls looking. **{All Might should have given us a freaking GPS!}** He said as Izuku looked around for the door.

'What the hell?!'

 **{THIS DOOR IS HUGE!}** Ddraig mentally yelled when Izuku stood in front of the giant door. Izuku stood at about 6 feet tall and the door still looked to be twice his height. Deciding that the best thing to do for now was to ignore it and go inside he immediately faced something he wasn't expecting.

'… Lady luck is a bitch…'

 **{Ditto}**

"Don't put your legs on the desk! Don't you think that's disrespectful towards your classmates?!" A blue haired teen with glasses yelled to another teen with blond hair that was sting on a desk with his legs over it.

"No, as a matter of fact I don't think so!" The blonde said. "Which Middle school are you from anyway, you two-bit Extra?!"

"I'm from Soumei Junior High School. The name's Tenya Iida."

"Soumei?!" The blonde asked. "Well aren't you an elite. Seems I've got a reason to end you after all!"

"What nerve! You want to be a hero?!" The now named Iida said before noticing Izuku who was too tired to have to deal with them, so he just walks pass them to find a seat. "Hello, I'm Tenya Iida from Soumei- "

"Yeah, I heard you." Izuku said, ignoring Bakugo's glare. "I'm Izuku Midoriya"

"Midoriya… I must hand it to you. You divined the actual nature of the practical skill exam, didn't you?"

 **{You did what with the who now?}**

'No idea'

"I was blind to it! And I completely misread you! I hate to admit it, but you were the better man!"

"Ah! It's the curly hair Kid!" A voice said form behind Izuku, turning around Izuku saw a familiar looking person.

"Hey! It's the girl with the magic hands!"

 **{Dude…}**

"Nope, that came out wrong…"

"I'm so glad I found you!" The girl said, either, either not hearing what Izuku said our not understanding him. "You made it like Present Mic said!"

'He said that? I don't remember.'

 **{Maybe you should have been paying more attention to the recording instead of fawning over the girl}**

'I WASN'T FAWNING!' Izuku thought, still ignoring the glare that was directed to the back of his head from Katsuki.

 **{… If you're done talking, do you see a giant yellow caterpillar with long black hair and the face of a hobo?}**

'What the hell are you-what in the actual hell is that?!'

"If you're gonna be hunting for buddies do it elsewhere." The caterpillar said before a hand came from the whole carrying a juice box. "This is the department-" He said before taking a sip. "-of Heroics!"

'Who the hell is this guy?!'

 **{Don't tell me… IT'S HIM!}**

'YOU KNOW HIM?!'

 **{I do… He's the legendary hero! Cocoon-man!}**

'…'

 **{Come on! No reaction whatsoever?}**

'…'

 **{Tough crowd}**

"It too you lot 8 seconds to quiet down." The man said after getting out of his sleeping bag. "Life is short, Kids. You're all lacking common sense. I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta. Pleasure meeting you."

'Our Homeroom teacher?!' The students thought shocked.

'If he's a teacher that means he's a Pro-Hero'

 **{THAT GUY?! He doesn't even seem to know what a shower is!}**

"Wear these. Immediately." Aizawa said pulling some sort of Uniform out of his sleeping bag. "And then go to the P.E. grounds."

 **{Does he really want his students to wear something that he kept inside a sleeping bag? With him being also recently in it?! That dude's a bigger Perv than All Might!}**

'For the last time! All Might isn't a Pervert!'

 **{HE MADE YOU EAT HIS HAIR!}**

 **Later, P.E. Grounds.**

"A QUIRK APPREHENSION TEST?!" The students asked.

"What about the ceremony?! And the guidance counsellor meeting?!"

"If you want to be heroes, we don't have time for frilly niceties." Aizawa said. "You all understand the school's reputation for freedom on campus. Well, that "freedom" goes for us teachers, too. You'll be doing a Softball Pitch, Standing Long Jump, 50-meter Dash, Endurance Running, Grip Strength test, Sustained Side-ways jumps, Upper body exercises, Seated Toe-Touch. Those are all the activities you've done before in Middle school, but there you were forbidden from using your Quirks. Bakugo, you placed second in Exams." He said making Katsuki growl in anger. "Come here to demonstrate the exercise."

"Excuse me, Sensei?" A tall girl with black hair tied in a spiky ponytail called. "Not to be rude, but if you go by that logic shouldn't the first place be the one doing the demonstration? Or is the person not in this class?"

"No, he is. But since said person decided to not only show off by destroying the 0 pointer." Aizawa said surprising most of the class. "As well as most of the city, I decided that he may not qualify for demonstrating." He said glaring at Izuku.

"S-Sorry…" Izuku said rubbing the back of his neck.

 **{Damn, the dude doesn't like you.}**

"Why are you apologizing?" A guy with red hair asked.

"He was the one that destroyed the robot." Ilda said, making most of them look at Izuku in shock, while Bakugo gave him a murderous glare.

"You got first place?! How much did you score?" Another student asked. This one with blonde hair with a black stripe on it.

"103…"

"103?!" Most of the students yelled.

"Holy crap! I came in third and I only got 74!" The student with red hair yelled in astonishment.

"If you're all done." The professor said gaining his students attention. "Bakugo. How far could you pitch a soft-ball in middle school?" He asked, making Katsuki finally stop glaring at Izuku.

"67 meters."

"Try using your quirk this time." Aizawa said throwing him a ball. "If you don't exit the circle, anything you do is fine. Don't hold back."

"You got it." He said getting ready to pitch. "DIE!" He yelled as an explosion occurred in his hands and the ball was thrown.

'Die?' The other students thought.

 ***Beep* *Beep***

"Before anything else, one must know what they're capable of." Aizawa said before showing the class a device that read 705.2 meters. "This is a rational metric that will form the basis of your "Hero Foundation"."

"Awesome! That looks so fun!"

"705 meters?! Unreal!"

"We can really use our quirks now? That's the department of heroics for you!"

"It looks fun… you say?" Aizawa said. "So you were planning to spend your three years here having a good ol' time? What happened to becoming heroes. All right then, in that case, new rule: The students who ranks last in total points will be judged hopeless. And Instantly expelled."

 **{Well shit.}**

"This is our first day! You can't do that!"

"Our freedom means that we can dispense with students as we please!"

 **First Trial – 50-meter dash**

Most of the students have already completed this task, being the quickest time 3.04 seconds by Tenya, thanks to his quirk, Engine.

[Next, Runners 17 and 18.] A robot called and Bakugou and Izuku stepped forward.

"I'm going to fucking destroy you Deku." Bakugo said as he and Izuku got in position.

'That's it, I'm gonna crush him.' Izuku though as he summoned the Boosted Gear.

 **[BOOST]**

 **{FINALY!}**

[Ready.]

 **[BOOST]**

[Set!]

 **[BOOST]**

"Shut the fuck up!" Bakugo yelled.

 **[BOOST]**

[GO!]

The moment the robot said that Izuku went into action along with Bakugo. While Bakugo made his palms explode to create an extra speed boost, Izuku kicked off the ground, accidentally leaving a small crater do to his increased strength.

[2.36 seconds] The robot called shocking the other students, no one more than Iida, who couldn't believe that he was bested in terms of speed.

 **{You should have boosted more. You should have taken less time!}**

'You're never happy with anything are you Ddraig?'

 **Trial 2: The grip strength test.**

"WHOA!" one of the students yelled as he saw the score of another student with six attached arms. "540 Kilos?! What are you a gorilla?! No, you're more like an octopus!"

"Did someone say octopus? That's hot."

 **{…Did…Did I hear that right?}**

'I think you did…' Izuku thought before grabbing the grip tester with his right hand, being it big enough for the fingers of the gauntlet to fit. After boosting a couple of times and decided not to go any further than that. Content with a score that reached a little over 200.

 **Trial 3: The Standing Long Jump.**

After some of the students went, using tactics that caught Izuku's attention, like when the French looking guy used his beam to propel himself, or when Katsuki used his explosions. Getting into Position Izuku Prepared to jump. Boosting a couple of times Izuku crouched down and jumped, reaching over the end of the sandpit.

 **Trial 4: Sustained Sideways Jumps.**

Not seeing any real useful ways to use the Boosted Gear, Izuku decided to just Boost once and do the exercise.

 **Trial 5:** **The pitch.**

"INFINITY?! Holy crap she got infinity!"

"Midoriya you're up." Aizawa called.

 **{You better not hold back on this one. I want you to get infinity and one!}**

'You do know that's not possible, right?' Izuku thought as he focused more on One for All and prepared to boost.

 **{WAIT!}**

'What?!'

 **{The hobo did something! One for All has become unavailable!}**

'What are you tal…king…about…' Izuku thought as his eyes widened as he looked at his teacher, who now had red eyes, and a pair of odd yellow goggles, that were previously obscured by his tape like scarf. "You erased my Quirk… You're the Erasing Hero, Eraserhead…"

"I'll admit, I'm kind of surprised that you figured out that I erased your quirk before using it." Eraserhead said as he walked towards Izuku.

"Eraser-who? Never heard of him."

"I heard of him the other day! He's an Underground Hero!"

"Why did you erase my quirk?

"To tell you not to half ass this like the other trials." Aizawa said, completely gaining the attention of the other students.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Your Quirk. Boosted Gear- "

 **{I AM NOT A QUIRK YOU HOBO LOOKING SON OF A BITCH! AND SINCE WHEN AM I REGISTERED AS A QUIRK?! DON'T TELL ME THAT NONE MIGHT DID IT!}**

"-form what I saw it gave you the ability to double your power every 10 seconds. However, from what I saw from the Exam you managed to do it about 10 times in about 3 seconds, making me believe that you were able to clear that limitation."

'Aw crap…'

 **{Wow, he's smarter than he looks…}**

"So… What do you want me to do?" Izuku asked.

"I want you to show your truly capable of."

 **{Yup, its official, I like him. You heard him, didn't you? LET'S SHOW THEM WHAT WE'RE MADE OF!}**

Simply nodding at his teacher, Izuku went back into position, bringing his arm back he focused on One for All. Taking a deep breath, he started to use the Boosted Gear.

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]** As he focused the others saw that with every boost the gem on his gauntlet would shine brighter and brighter.

 **[EXPLOSION]** The gauntlet yelled before Izuku brought his right foot back, cratering the ground when it landed, brought his right arm back and threw the ball with enough force to create an explosion of wind that made the other students cover their faces to protect themselves from the sand.

Recovering quicker than his students Aizawa looked at the device that told him the distance, only for his eyes to widen when he saw the result.

5,56 Km.

"Was this still Half Assed Sensei?" Izuku, who was taking long and deep breaths, asked smirking at this teacher.

 **{Yes, if you had used** **that** **you could have handled more than 15 Boosts.}**

'This kid…' The teacher couldn't help but smirk in return.

"Finally! Someone did a hero like score!"

"Weren't you the one that got infinity?" The tall girl with black hair in a ponytail asked the small bubbly girl.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT DEKU!" Katsuki suddenly yelled, charging at Izuku.

 **{Knock his lights out!}** Ddraig mentally yelled when he saw Katsuki run towards Izuku, only for him to get caught in some kind of tape.

"Jeez. Don't make me use my quirk so much… I've got Dry eye Dammit!"

 **{Wow, that's lame.}**

"If you're all done wasting time. Prepare for the next trial."

The 3 next trial weren't as exciting as the others since their quirks were almost never needed.

"Now, time to present the results." Aizawa said in his usual bored tone. While he said this, most students couldn't help but feel extremely nervous and a little panicked. "Oh yeah I almost forgot. That whole expulsion thing was a lie."

"EH?!"

"That was a logical ruse. To pull out your best performances."

"WHHHATTTT?!" Most students yelled, while Izuku had a thoughtful look on his face.

 **{HAHAHA! Look at their faces!}**

"C'mon guys, use your brains, of course, it was a ruse!" The girl with the spiky ponytail said.

'I don't think it was a lie… I heard rumors online from the U.A. students that he once expelled an entire class…' Thought Izuku.

Anyway, since telling you all your place would be too much of a hassle, I'll show you all your scores." Aizawa said, not caring about the comments that the students were giving him. As he did so a screen appeared out of nothing, silencing the students, who checked theirs rank.

1st – Momo Yaoyorozu

2nd – Shoto Todoroki

3rd – Izuku Midoria

4th – Katsuki Bakugou

5th – Tenya Iida

6th – Fumikage Tokoyami

7th – Mezou Shouji

8th – Mashirao Ojiro

9th – Eijirou Kirishima

10th – Mina Ashido

11th – Ochako Uraraka

12th – Koji Koda

13th – Rikido Sato

14th – Tsui Asui

15th – Yuuga Aoyama

16th – Hanta Sero

17th – Denki Kaminari

18th – Kyouka Jirou

19th – Tooru Hagakure

20th – Minoru Mineta

 **{You could have taken first, but I guess third is good too, especially since you got a better score than firecracker over there! Look at his face! He's about to explode!}**

'Ddraig be nice.'

 **{…No.}**


End file.
